Pipes having outer corrugated surfaces are known for use as drain and sewer pipes to be buried in soil. To provide at least a soil-tight seal, and preferably a water-tight seal, between two lengths of pipe, a gasket is provided extending circumferentially around the outer surface of a first pipe which is to be inserted into the bell of a second pipe.
However, the disadvantage exists that prior art gaskets on an outer surface of a corrugated pipe are easily displaced during insertion of the first pipe into the bell of the second pipe. This results in poorly sealed joints between pipes.
An Additional disadvantage exists that gaskets for drain and sewer pipes are typically fitted in the valleys between corrugation ribs and require relatively large volumes of gasket material. Thus, it is difficult to obtain sufficient compression because of the relative flexibility of the bell of the second pipe. This makes the gasket less likely to resist "blowout" forces during times of unusually large water flow through the pipes. High water flow results in pressure increases which cause displacement of the gasket from its preferred position between the two pipes, again resulting in a poorly sealed joint between pipes.